Ne pars jamais
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Cat est menacée, et elle part. Comment réagira Kara face à cette perte ? (Basé sur Supercat)


Cat Grant était accoudée à la terrasse de son bureau et contemplait la ville de sa hauteur, se trouvant au dernier étage de son entreprise, Catco. Elle vit alors Supergirl passer à une vitesse incroyable, par curiosité, elle regarda en direction du bureau de son assistante, vide. Cela confirmait ses doutes sur l'identité de la jeune blonde, Kara est Supergirl. Cela l'impressionnait que son employée soit si dévouée à ses deux convictions : son travail d'assistante et son job de sauver la ville. Elle avait toujours démenti et avait presque convaincu Cat sur son identité, mais la jeune femme ne savait pas mentir. Cat se tourna de nouveau vers la ville et vit Supergirl venir vers elle pour s'asseoir sur la rembarre à ses côtés, les jambes dans le vide. Cela arrivait souvent, Cat l'ayant toujours épaulé notamment après l'épisode de la kryptonite rouge. Supergirl avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de la brise qui caressait son visage, le sourire aux lèvres. Son opération sauvetage devait être une réussite à en voir ce sourire. Cat était fière d'avoir aidé cette femme à devenir qui elle était. Elle était fière de tout ce qu'elle avait, professionnellement et amicalement en ce qui concerne Kara. Bien qu'a part deux étreintes et deux trois discussions, elle ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle la considérait comme une amie à part entière. Aucune des deux femmes ne semblaient vouloir rompre ce silence apaisant. Alors Cat replongea dans ses pensées après avoir contemplé la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Elle avait tout réussi dans sa vie, sauf sa famille. Elle avait bien Carter, et Adam grâce à Kara mais elle n'avait pas vraiment fondé de famille. Ses deux mariages avaient été des échecs et ses relations depuis étaient mornes, elle avait bien des rendez vous mais tous étaient aussi ennuyants les uns que les autres. Tout le monde l'ennuyait, elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt en chaque personne qui l'entourait à part bien sûr Kara, Winn qui était un grand ami de Kara, James et Lucy le couple fard de son entreprise qui avaient été d'une grande aide lors des menaces à son encontre et, sans oublier, la sœur de Kara, Alex qui était toujours là pour la protéger avec Kara. Mais ça n'était pas des potentiels futur maris. Une personne l'intéressait bien sûr dans ses proches. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions quant à la nature de sa relation avec son assistante et il est vrai qu'il y avait une certaine attirance mais ça n'était pas raisonnable, Cat était sa patronne, son mentor, puis malgré sa réputation, elle ne devait pas être au goût de Kara qui avait eu le béguin pour son fils, alors elle avait enterré ses sentiments et elle ne s'en portait pas si mal.

Elle contempla une fois de plus la jeune femme à ses côtés, présente depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air, son sourire rendait son visage doux et son corps était vraiment parfait, elle avait de la chance d'être une kryptonienne. Puis elle se tourna, dos contre la rembarre ce qui sembla sortir la jeune blonde de ses rêveries qui ouvrit les yeux. Cat regardait son bureau et se dit qu'elle en avait fini ici, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce qui la força à penser ça, était un mail qu'elle avait reçu récemment. Ce mail la menaçait. Alors bien sûr, elle avait déjà reçu des milliers de menaces mais celui ci avait été envoyé anonymement à son adresse personnelle. Il la conseillait de quitter l'entreprise et la ville si elle ne voulait pas de souci. Elle avait alors supprimé le mail il y a maintenant deux semaines. Mais d'autres s'étaient ajoutés aux précédents et par honte, elle n'en avait pas parlé. Il menaçait son fils et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Elle pourrait demander à la police, ou à Winn de tracer l'adresse, mais elle ne voulait pas que ses employés aient des problèmes à cause de ses erreurs. Mêler Winn, c'était mêler Kara et il était hors de question que la jeune blonde soit mise en danger. Elle avait assez de souci en tant que Supergirl pour qu'elle n'en rajoute à Kara. Non, elle devait lutter seule. Ou plutôt abandonner. Parce que oui, si elle quittait son travail et la ville, son harceleur la laisserait tranquille et Carter serait sauf. Cat devait avoir un air inquiet car Supergirl posa sa main sur la sienne et lui souri affectueusement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Grant ? Lui demanda légèrement inquiète l'héroïne

-Rien de bien grave, souri Cat

-Vous savez que vous pouvez me le dire, je suis prête à repartir arranger ce qui vous tracasse, vous n'avez qu'a me dire et j'y vole, tenta la plus jeune en resserrant la pression sur la main de sa patronne

-Vous pouvez rester, rien ne presse, assura Cat »

La conversation était terminée, aucune des deux femmes ne souhaitaient en rajouter. Pourtant, Cat se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle allait partir ce soir et Kara n'en savait rien, si elle apprenait son départ, elle serait sûrement anéanti et chercherait à comprendre, et étant Supergirl elle trouverait. Elle essayerait ensuite de la convaincre à rester et ça marcherait parce qu'elle ne pouvait lui résister. Cat perdait tous ses moyens face à cette femme. Et elle ferait l'impossible pour elle. Mais elle devait partir. Son harceleur avait aussi menacer de s'en prendre à son assistante et elle ne se le pardonnerait pas même si elle était sûrement plus forte que cet homme derrière son écran. Cat ne reviendrait plus au travail, et elle quitterait la ville dans 3 jours, le temps de tout mettre en place. Elle reviendrait sûrement un jour alors elle emmènerai que le strict minimum mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait partir. Elle devait dire au revoir à Kara.

« Kara ? Demanda Cat sans réfléchir

-Je ne suis pas Kara, Miss Grant, souria la jeune femme

-Kara. Affirma Cat

\- Cat.. Souffla Kara, désolée

-Je ne vous en veux pas, la rassura la plus âgée

-Comment.. Commença Kara

-Il suffit de bien vous connaître pour savoir qui vous êtes.

-Vous m'impressionnerez toujours Cat, rit Kara

-Je peux encore plus t'impressionner. »

Cat devait agir, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait faire ça et elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas le faire. Mais si elle le faisait, elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir partir. Alors elle se contenta d'attirer la jeune femme contre elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Les choses étaient plus difficiles que prévues. Sentir son corps contre elle était la plus belle chose au monde, son parfum était à présent gravé dans sa mémoire et la chaleur qui émanait d'elle réveillait des sensations qu'elle n'était plus sûre de connaître. Quant à elle, Kara, était étonnée de la tournure qu'avait prit les choses. Cat semblait à bout de forces et mentalement, cela semblait se dégrader pour que la reine des médias la prenne dans ses bras sans raisons. Elle ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, elle la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et Cat se cala un peu plus contre son assistante. Kara le sentait, son cœur s'accélérait avant même qu'elle ne soit dans ses bras. Ça n'était pas la première fois que le cœur de sa patronne s'emballait en sa présence mais, cette fois ci les choses étaient différentes, et son corps semblait tendu. Or, sa patronne lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Celle ci avait toujours tendance à vouloir se débrouiller seule et Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quelque chose se passait ou allait se passer. Alors elle ne quitta pas l'étreinte que sa patronne semblait apprécier. Elle déposa un baiser sur son crâne comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle la protégerait, en tant que Kara ou en Supergirl, elle serait là. Elle fit des mouvements dans le dos de sa patronne, descendant de haut en bas comme si elle sentait que quelque chose blessait son mentor. Cat quant à elle se laissait aller contre son employée qui était d'un grand réconfort malgré son ignorance du problème. Elle devait le sentir, se dit Cat. Kara finit par briser ce silence.

« Cat, dites moi ce qu'il se passe, que je vous aide, s'inquiéta la jeune femme

-Rien que vous ne puissiez arranger Kara, vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira Cat au creux de son épaule

-Comment voulez vous que je ne m'inquiète pas alors que vous êtes dans mes bras depuis plus de 5 minutes ? S'éloigna soudainement Kara

-S'il te plait Kara, souffla Cat

-Vous êtes en danger ? Vous êtes malade ? Votre ex mari vous pose problème ? Ou alors Carter ne va pas bien ? Ou c'est peut être moi, je suis Supergirl et ça vous dérange par rapport au travail ou... Énuméra Kara inquiète

-Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, se contenta de répondre la reine des médias

-Alors quoi ? S'énerva Kara à bout de nerfs

-Rentres chez toi, il est tard, on se voit demain. Se contenta de répondra Cat en sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne se reverraient pas demain, tournant le dos à son employé

-Cat, souffla Kara attirant sa patronne contre elle pour une ultime étreinte

-Je suis désolée Kara, répondit Cat au creux de ses bras

-Si il y a quoi que ce soit, si vous changez d'avis, je suis là, promettez moi juste que vous n'êtes pas en danger et je ne vous poserai plus de questions, dit Kara en regardant sa patronne

-C'est promis, mentit Cat accompagné d'un sourire

-Très bien, sourit également Kara »

Kara avait senti que sa patronne avait menti lors de sa promesse, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas la forcer à parler, alors avant de quitter le balcon de Catco pour rejoindre son appartement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Cat en posant sa main derrière sa tête en signe de protection.

« Merci Kara, sourit Cat avant de voir son employé disparaître derrière les bâtiments »

Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui manquerait à Cat, c'était Kara. Cette jeune femme était si douce, si sensible et avait la main sur le cœur. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, alors c'était à son tour de protéger son assistante, elle devait partir pour le bien de tous. Elle finit son verre et retourna derrière son bureau où elle avait reçu un nouveau mail sur son ordinateur.

« Tu fais le bon choix en ne la mêlant pas à tes erreurs Catherine, sinon, c'est elle qui en payera les conséquences, ainsi que ton fils si tu ne quittes pas rapidement la ville. Demain, disparais, sinon, je te fais disparaître. »

Ce mail glaça le sang de Cat qui faisait face à tant d'agressivité. Elle avait beau être une femme forte, elle avait peur. Peur de ce que cette personne pouvait faire. Surtout qu'elle semblait bien la connaître à la mention de son prénom. Mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres connaissaient son prénom, ça n'était pas une piste sur l'identité de son harceleur. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta les bureaux de Catco sans un regard en arrière et se dirigea rapidement chez elle où se trouvait Carter et sa nounou. Elle renvoya la nounou, rassembla ses affaires et celles de son fils et quitta son appartement. Son chauffeur était là et les déposa à l'aéroport où l'attendait son ex mari, elle ne pouvait pas le garder avec elle alors que de telles menaces étaient adressées à son égard. Il serait plus en sécurité avec son père. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois ce qui alerta quelque peu l'enfant qui se retint de poser des question ne voulant pas agacer sa mère qui semblait déjà inquiété. Il se contenta de lui sourire et partit avec son père. Elle, remonta dans sa voiture et indiqua à son chauffeur de la mener hors de la ville, elle avait un appartement à 1h de National City, cela suffira pour le moment. Elle se permit de prendre son téléphone et de lire un message qu'elle avait reçu de Kara.

« N'oubliez pas que je suis là. »

Court mais efficace, Cat sourit à la lecture de ce message et s'autorisa à répondre un merci avant de couper son téléphone. Kara se rendrait rapidement compte que la jeune femme n'était pas au travail et chargerait Winn de remonter jusqu'à son téléphone pour la localiser et il était hors de questions qu'elle laisse cela arriver. C'est alors qu'elle pensa à son ordinateur, mais il était trop tard, elle venait d'arriver à destination. Son lieu de vie pour les prochaines semaines dorénavant.

Kara s'étira souriante dans son lit alors que le soleil caressait son visage à travers sa fenêtre. Elle aimait se réveiller de cette façon. Elle se prépara en vitesse et déjeuna en regardant les nouvelles à la télé alors que sa sœur vient toquer à sa porte.

« Alex ! S'écria Kara en ouvrant la porte

-Ne fait pas semblant d'être surprise, sourit Alex, je sais que tu as utilisé ta vision !

-Grillée ! Rigola Kara. Qu'est qui t'amène ici ?

-Rien, j'ai ma matinée exceptionnellement comme tout est calme au DEO alors j'en ai profité pour venir te voir et pour te déposer au travail !

-Quelle sœur géniale tu es, s'exclama Kara visiblement heureuse

-Je sais je sais, sourit Alex, allez finit de manger et on part. »

Kara avala ses céréales et attrapa son sac et ses clés ainsi que son téléphone puis ferma la porte de son appartement avant de suivre sa sœur dans l'immeuble jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois installée, elle regarda son téléphone et souri à la vue du nom de sa patronne afficher sur l'écran loin de se douter de ce qui se passait et oubliant totalement sa sœur qui elle ne loupa pas le sourire qu'avait sa petite sœur.

« Qu'est qui te fait sourire si bêtement ? S'amusa Alex

-Rien, rien, rougit Kara

-Allez Kara, je te connais par cœur, dis moi !

-C'est juste Miss Grant, bégaya la jeune blonde

-Juste ? Ça m'a l'air plus que 'juste Miss Grant', se moqua Alex

-Elle me remercie juste pour hier soir, dit Kara tentant de camoufler ses rougeurs

-Hier soir ? Interrogea la brune en arquant un sourcil »

Ainsi Kara raconta l'événement d'hier soir et libéra toute son inquiétude auprès de sa sœur puis le bien être que c'était que d'être dans les bras de Grant ce qui lui faisait extrêmement peur puisque c'était tout de même sa patronne.

« On est arrivée, fit remarquer Alex, tu vas voir Cat dans à peine 5 minutes et tu pourras te rassurer, sourit elle, mais pour ce qui est de tes sentiments ça je n'y peux rien

-Mais je n'ai pas parlé de sentiments, bégaya Kara visiblement gênée

-Si tu le dis, sourit Alex avant de saluer sa sœur qui descendit du véhicule »

Kara passa par le café où elle croisa James comme chaque matin, il la salua et tout deux discutèrent et abordèrent bien entendu le sujet Cat Grant qui perturbait tant la jeune blonde. James s'amusait de son inquiétude vis à vis de sa patronne qui ressemblait fortement à des sentiments autre qu'une relation professionnelle mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de la rassurer. Une fois qu'elle eut le café de Cat, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur en parlant de la relation de James et Lucy qui semblait aller parfaitement bien réjouissant le jeune blonde. Cependant, son bonheur fut de courte durée car cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Cat devait être là et aucune trace d'elle. Plus les heures passaient plus l'inquiétude de Kara augmentait. Elle tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois, tombant directement sur son répondeur.

« Winn tu as vu Cat aujourd'hui ? S'inquiéta Kara

-Euh non, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas venu c'est étrange, réalisa-t-il

-J'ai tenté de l'appeler elle ne répond pas, tu peux appeler James et lui dire de nous rejoindre ici dans cinq minutes ? Je vais passer chez elle. »

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre que Kara avait fait place à Supergirl et filait déjà à travers les rues pour rejoindre le bâtiment de sa patronne. Une fois qu'elle l'aperçu, elle remarqua qu'aucunes lumières n'étaient allumées et ses vêtements étaient jetées sur son lit comme si elle avait brusquement quittée la ville. Inquiète, elle appela sa sœur en retournant chez Catco.

« Denvers, répondit L'agent

-Alex, c'est moi

-Oh, Kara, que se passe-t-il ?

-Cat a disparu, il faut que tu localises son téléphone, c'est urgent

-Bien attends, deux secondes, et, elle a été repéré pour la dernière fois à 10 minutes d'ici hier soir à 20h17, que se passe-t-il ? Demande Alex

\- Je pense qu'elle est en danger, elle a prit ses affaires et a quitté son appartement, et elle n'est pas venue de la journée au travail, tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouve ?

-Est-ce qu'elle a son ordinateur avec elle ?

-Non il est sur son bureau, dit Kara en atterrissant sur le balcon rejoignant ses deux amis

-Je peux essayer de le fouiller, dit Winn

-Très bien Kara, occupez vous de son ordinateur et je vais surveiller ses cartes de crédit, dit Alex, tiens moi au courant. »

Alex raccrocha laissant Winn, James et Kara face à l'ordinateur de leur patronne. Winn pianotait sur le clavier tentant de le déverrouiller, au bout de longues minutes Winn parvint enfin aux données de Cat. Il fouilla et tomba sur le mail qu'elle avait reçu hier soir et le montra à Kara.

« Traces l'adresse IP.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que, oh, se contenta de dire Winn

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas y croire mais, ça vient de Maxwell

\- Par Rao, je finirai par le tuer, s'énerva Kara. Essayes de trouver où elle a put partir pendant que je rends visite à Maxwell et envoie ça au DEO, qu'ils envoient une équipe chez Lord. »

Elle vola en direction de chez Maxwell avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser nuire cette fois ci. Elle fit une entrée fracassante dans son bureau.

« Supergirl, que me vaut cette visite ? Allez vous m'arrêter une fois de plus ? Se moqua Maxwell

-Maxwell, où se trouve Miss Grant ? S'impatienta Kara

-Comment le saurai-je ? Demandez à son assistante.. Oh mais attendez, vous êtes son assistante ! Se mit-il à rire

-Cessez de rire et dites moi où elle est partit, hurla Kara, je sais que c'est vous pour les mails, vous l'avez harcelé, vous cachant derrière un écran afin de l'affaiblir mentalement, mais le plus faible, c'est vous Maxwell. La forcer à partir pour récupérer son entreprise et tout lui faire perdre.

-Vous êtes forte, mais ça ne vous aidera pas à la retrouver, de venir ici. Je sais juste qu'elle a quitté la ville grâce à moi et c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, annonça Maggie policière ainsi qu'Alex en entrant dans le bureau à leur tour

-Et pourquoi cela, vous n'avez aucunes preuves

-Et si, vous avez tout avouez et l'agent Denvers à tout enregistré, annonça Maggie passant les menottes à Maxwell. »

Maxwell broncha quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'être emmené par Maggie et son équipe à l'extérieur du bâtiment laissant Kara avec sa sœur.

« Où peut bien être Cat ? Se questionna Kara paniquée

-Je n'en sais rien Kara, tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir mais dis toi qu'elle n'est plus en danger, ça peut attendre demain matin pour les recherches, rentres te reposer, je vais m'assurer que Maxwell ne ressortira pas de si tôt et je vais appeler Winn et James.

-Je veux la chercher encore un peu au cas où elle serait en ville, je rentrerai ensuite. »

Kara embrassa sa sœur qui la serra dans ses bras et la jeune blonde laissa rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues avant de quitter l'immeuble pour arpenter les nombreuses rues de National City une bonne partie de la nuit. Alors quand son réveil sonna lui rappelant sa petite nuit, Kara éclata son réveil sur sa table de nuit, broncha et se leva d'un coup se souvenant qu'elle devait retrouver Grant au plus vite. Elle enfila son costume de Supergirl et vola jusqu'au DEO après avoir appelé James et Winn pour savoir si elle n'était pas revenue d'elle même chez Catco, négatif.

« Hank, salua Kara en entrant au DEO

-Nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles Kara, tu peux retourner travailler, je t'appellerai. »

Et ce fut comme cela de longues semaines, Kara compta chaque jour de chaque semaine sans Cat et son état semblait se dégrader un peu plus chaque jour inquiétant ses amis et sa sœur. Mais rien n'y faisait. Kara se rendit compte que ses sentiments allaient au delà qu'une simple relation amicale et elle comprit que le câlin que lui avait offert Cat ce fameux soir était un au revoir. James était maintenant le remplaçant de Cat chez Catco. Cela faisait maintenant 5 semaines, 3 jours et 4 heures que personne n'avait de nouvelles de Cat, pas même ses fils. Elle finit par désespérer de revoir cette femme qui la faisait sourire malgré son mépris, Cat était une femme bien, il suffisait de creuser pour voir qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Cat était extraordinaire.

« Kara ! Cria Alex à travers les bureau de Catco en courant

-Hm ?

-Je l'ai ! Je sais où elle est ! Elle a appelé Carter et il nous a appelé pour nous prévenir, tiens j'ai l'adresse. »

Kara remercia sa sœur et courra au QG pour enfiler son costume et voler jusqu'a l'adresse. Elle mit à peine 10 minutes à arriver à destination et se permit de l'observer quelques secondes dans ce qui semblait être son salon. Puis elle se posa sur son balcon et toqua à la baie vitrée. Cat avait les yeux fixés sur la jeune héroïne et sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte. Elle était incapable de bouger alors Kara se permit d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'entrer pour ensuite se diriger vers Cat. Elle se posta devant elle et attendit une réaction de Cat qui vint après de longues secondes.

« Comment... Finit par articuler Cat

-Ton fils, un génie, sourit Kara

-Je l'ai appelé à peine une minute pourtant

-Winn est un génie aussi, mais alors toi, tu es stupide, Maxwell était derrière tout ça tu aurais put me parler de ces menaces que tu recevais, finit par s'énerver Kara

-Pardon ? S'offusqua la reine des médias totalement consciente de ses erreurs. Maxwell en plus ? Réagit finalement Cat

-Oui, totalement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passée par la tête Cat franchement tu comptais faire quoi en disparaissant si longtemps puis pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de Maxwell, je t'ai dit que j'étais là mais non Cat Grant n'en a fait qu'a sa tête comme toujours ! À vouloir se débrouiller seule et à inquiéter tout le monde ! Continua de crier Kara. »

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas calmer l'héroïne avec des mots, Cat attrapa la main de son employée et l'attira contre elle afin de se caler dans ses bras ce qui sembla calmer la jeune blonde et rassurer la plus âgée.

« Vraiment stupide, broncha Kara décrochant un sourire à sa patronne

-Inquiète alors ? Sourit Cat

-Folle d'inquiétude, avoua Kara, je n'ai jamais eu si peur.

-Tu étais tranquille au travail, plaisanta Cat, tout le monde devait être content !

-Détrompes toi, tout le monde aime James mais il n'est pas toi et même si tu donnes des milliers de raisons au monde de te détester, tout le monde s'est inquiété, certains pensaient même que tu étais morte, grinça des dents Kara à cette dernière phrase

-Mais je suis là, rassura Cat en sentant le corps de son assistante se tendre

-Heureusement, dit Kara en resserrant son étreinte sur sa patronne

-Je suis désolée, finit par souffler Cat, la pression redescendant

-5 semaines et 3 jours sans toi.

-Tu as compté ? S'étonna la patronne en s'écartant brusquement se retrouvant face à Supergirl

-Bien sûr que j'ai compté, c'était les journées les plus longues de ma vie, je ne savais pas où tu étais, si tu étais en vie ou non, si je te retrouverai un jour, c'était horrible. »

Plus Kara parlait, plus Cat pleurait, ses larmes coulaient sur son visage en se rendant compte qu'elle avait inquiété cette femme si parfaite. Et en réalisant que ses sentiments avaient l'air partagé, ou peut être que ça n'était que professionnel ou amical.

« J'étais vraiment inquiète Cat alors cette fois-ci promets moi que si il y a quoi que ce soit tu me le diras, supplia Kara en prenant ses mains dans les siennes

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Je ne savait pas qui m'en voulait à ce point, il menaçait de s'en prendre à Carter, puis à toi, je n'aurai jamais supporté qu'il ne blesse l'un de vous deux.

-J'aurai put vous protéger, insista Kara

-J'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi, je savais que Carter serait à l'abris une fois chez son père, mais toi, Maxwell t'a déjà eu une première fois, il aurait put te tuer cette fois ci et je n'aurai jamais put l'accepter ni me le pardonner, tremblait Cat

-Je suis là Cat, souffla Kara en posant sa main sur sa joue la forçant à la regarder

-Il aurait put te tuer, chuchota Cat

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait, tu as sauvé la vie de Carter et tu as sûrement sauvé la mienne, rassura Kara, tu n'es pas seule. »

Cat n'y tenait plus, elle avait eu si peur de perdre Kara et cela semblait réciproque alors elle plongea son regard dans celui de son assistante qui avait toujours sa main sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha doucement, surveillant que Kara ne se recule pas et posa ses mains sur les joues de son héroïne, attendant une remarque ou une réaction mais Kara se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête comprenant où venait en venir sa patronne. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Cat comble l'espace qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kara, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes et Kara enroula ses bras autour des hanches de la reine des médias. Le baiser était doux et passionné et laissait passer toute la frustration et la peur accumulée des dernières semaines. Cat finit par rompre le baiser avec douceur et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

« Tu es à moi maintenant. Affirma Cat

-Ta Supergirl, sourit Kara

-Ne pars jamais, souffla Cat. »

Pour seule réponse Kara posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa patronne et joignit leurs langues ce qui réchauffa le cœur des deux femmes qui tombèrent à la renverse dans le canapé de la plus âgée. Cat était au dessus de la jeune blonde qui riait suite à leur chute, ses mains étaient sur les jambes de sa patronne tandis que cette dernière avait ses mains juste au dessus de la poitrine de son assistante. Elle contemplait Kara, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans cette femme à ses côtés. Son regard se voulait passionné, Kara la regardait avec passion ce qui ne faisait que rendre folle Cat qui laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune blonde en dévorant son cou de ses lèvres. Kara réagit directement en déshabillant sa patronne puis elle même à une vitesse fulgurante avant de porter Cat jusqu'à la chambre où elle s'aimèrent une bonne partie de la journée finissant dans les bras de Kara, Cat se laissa aller dans ses bras et embrassa son épaule dénudée. Et elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre après s'être embrassées une fois de plus.


End file.
